


Bendy

by phoenix_173



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Alien Symbiote, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: Darcy discovers something new about her boyfriend.





	Bendy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosiedeplume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/gifts).



> Big thanks to [rosiedeplume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume) and [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL) for their help as betas and telling me this didn't suck. (well, only in a good way)
> 
> Yes, this version of Eddie Brock is Tom Hardy. As far as I'm concerned, the only good thing about Spider-Man 3 is Bryce Dallas Howard as Gwen Stacy. At any rate, Tom, yes, Tom Hardy. With his ridiculous American accent. I love him anyway.

* * *

* * *

 

Darcy stared down at the tawny head between her thighs. She’d never have guessed when she picked Eddie up at that bar in the East Village that her “one” night stand would become a regular thing.

But here she was, with the most talented tongue she had ever had anywhere near her lady parts. It hadn’t taken Eddie long to figure out just what she liked. A nibble here, a fluttering tongue there, a long, slow stroke with the flat. She’s pretty sure she could write poetry in praise of his talent.

Eddie looked up at her from his place between her legs, “You trust me, baby?” He had a look in his eyes that she knew meant trouble. The best kind of trouble.

“You know it, Tiger.” Her breathy response made his eyes twinkle as he went back to work on her pussy. She propped herself up on her elbows so she could get a better look as he worked her over. A particularly intense swirl around her opening had her falling back to the bed, reaching her arms down to run her hands through his short hair, bringing her knees up to his ears and trapping his head right where she wanted him.

He grabbed one of her ankles and pressed her foot to his shoulder so she could bear down with her legs if she wanted. And oh boy, did she want. Each time his tongue pressed into her body, she dug her heel down his spine and back up, encouraging his attentions.

Eddie moved his hands up her body from where they had been resting on the outsides of her thighs. His rough hands against the delicate skin on her torso felt like a delicious contrast to the smooth pressure of his tongue.

His hands continued their journey to her breasts, cupping his hands on the outside before smoothing them over the front and pinching her nipples lightly between calloused fingertips.

It wasn’t until she felt something else caressing her neck and collarbone that she realised her eyes had shut and that there were far too many appendages in play.

“Eddie?! What the…” she trailed off as she saw the glistening black tendrils reaching towards her from the general direction of his torso. Eddie looked up at her, softly kissing her mons as he slightly hitched his shoulder in a shrug and brought his hands back down to her thighs.

“You want the quick answer, or the longer explanation that could likely result in you not getting your orgasm?”

Darcy thought it over for about half a second before responding, “Quick answer.”

Eddie smirked up at her, kissing the inside of her thigh before meeting her eyes again, “Alien symbiote.” He held her gaze as she processed his answer, tension clear in the set of his shoulders the way his hands pulsed on her hips.

“Huh. Ok then. Get back to work, champ,” she said with a smirk.

He stared at her for a few seconds longer before responding, “Baby, how’d I get so lucky?” and resuming his attentions to her pussy.

Once she was aware of the symbiote, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. _What else could he do with those tendrils?_ It wasn’t long before she found out. It seemed like she was being caressed by multiple silk scarves. A brush across her ribs, a squeeze of her hip. One silky tendril wrapped itself around her left breast, pulsing with a beat she couldn’t identify, while occasionally wrapping the end around her nipple and pinching just to the cusp of pain.

With Eddie between her thighs and his symbiote touching her _everywhere_ she was quickly spiraling towards what she hoped was the first orgasm of many. Eddie looked up at her as her breath started to hitch before winking at her resuming his ministrations. She felt a slick sensation cover his lightly stubbled cheeks before an unexpected pressure against her g-spot had sparks erupting from behind her eyes as her vision whited out with the strength of her orgasm.

As her heart rate came back down to something approaching normal, she became aware of Eddie continuing to lave her pussy gently, bringing her back down from her high. As he became aware of her attention on him again, he pulled his face back from her body and she could see his whole face again.

Well, not just his face apparently. The silky black material (?) coated his lower face, across his mouth in a approximation of a gruesome grin. As he smiled at her he opened his mouth and what she could only describe as a 10 inch long tongue made for fucking, wriggled at her. Eddie wiggled his eyebrows at her as he flicked his tongue, before pulling it back into his mouth, “You still with me, baby?” He almost looked worried.

She just smiled back at him before ginning with her response, “Bendy bendy.”

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely [rosiedeplume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume) 's fault. Well, maybe 50%. It's kinda my husband's fault for showing her a video that led to this fic. And no, it's not a dirty video. It's about pangolins. Here, I'll even link it. Anyway. A certain line was stuck in her head, and then she prompted me. And here it is.
> 
> [the video that started it all](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbnBYh-BJ1g&t=299s) it's at about 3:50, but the whole video is worth watching.
> 
> Also: Here's a bonus gif of Tom Hardy. You're welcome.


End file.
